Uniendo a la Familia
by Sweet Ivanovv
Summary: [PostH. CAP 2 UP!] Ron y Hermione son padres de 2 hijos, con una vida feliz y una familia casi perfecta, pero.. ¿Que ocurre cuando dos intrusos intentan poner su mundo de cabeza? Problema donde solo los hijos podran unir de nuevo a la familia [REVIEWS!]
1. Capitulo Piloto: Si, Acepto

Todo esto es propiedad, de la "Oh toda poderosa" J.K. Rowling y de WB xD.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Este es mi primer Fic de muchos capítulos así que para los futuras personas que me vallan a leer (si es que las hay U.U) Les suplico y tengan paciencia y si quieren mandarme una sugerencia acerca del trama, la calidad o cualquier cosa, pues ya saben, para eso están los reviews xD. Y si es que existen reviews anónimos, si gustan dejar su mail, para contestarles.

La canción es de Dido y es la de "_Thank You_" la elegí simplemente porque me parece hermosa y me inspire en ella. El capitulo, como lo dice ahí abajo es un capitulo piloto, la trama real empezara hasta el capitulo numero 2. Ahora si los dejo en paz xD.

**Capitulo Piloto: "Si, acepto"**

_**My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why**_

_**I got out of bed at all...**_

Una alarma suena alrededor de las 6 con 30 minutos de la mañana, el molesto sonido hace que una joven despierte de mal humor, su mano se posa en aquella alarma para que el sonido ensordecedor deje de perforarle los oídos, aun la luz no logra filtrarse por las ventanas, parece dormido, tal cual lo hacia aquella joven que de nuevo volvía a echarse las sabanas encima.

-¡maldición, son las seis y media! - dijo en tono adormilada - ¡LAS SEIS Y MEDIA, POR MERLIN ES TARDISIMO! - se grito así misma mientras corría al clóset

En un mes de febrero el sol ya pintaba de día con el amanecer, los pájaros cantaban alegres y la brisa matutina te daba un respiro tan fresco que te levantaba completamente. Ella era Hermione, una chica de 23 años que corría hasta su auto color plata mientras se amarraba un largo abrigo, miro su reloj que marcaba las 7 exactamente, su expresión de preocupación se avivo mas y rápidamente abrió la puerta de su auto, seguido de un movimiento para salir de su cochera. Iba a gran velocidad, tanto, que por la ventana solo se podía ver un montón de figuras con colores irregulares pasar, encendió la radio y entonces comenzó a tararear la canción que se escuchaba.

-…_The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all…_- tarareaba alegremente

El auto se detuvo en un local, Hermione salio de su auto y camino hasta la entrada donde unas campanas se tambaleaban graciosamente. El local era de un tamaño mediano, con fotos de ropa por todas partes, también se podía apreciar lo que parecían ser vestidos envueltos en un plástico. Hermione miro a todos lados tratando de encontrar a la persona que atendía, luego dijo un nombre, y una viejecita de edad adulta y con unos enormes lentes cuadrados salio a atenderle.

-Señora Rogers, muy buenos días - dijo Hermione estrechando su mano en señal de saludo

-muy buenos días tenga usted - le contesto la viejecita que era la modista de la castaña

-¿ya lo tiene listo? - pregunto Hermione

-mas que listo corazón, esta muy lindo. Ven pasa a verlo - le dijo la señora al mismo tiempo que le abría una puertita para que pudiera pasar al fondo del local

Ahí había muchos retazos de telas tirados por todas partes y un sin fin de elementos de costura, la señora Rogers camino hasta un perchero en el que estaba colgado un largo vestido envuelto en uno de esos plásticos, Hermione lo miro atentamente, retiro el plástico, su mirada expresaba encanto y entonces unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotarle de los ojos.

-¡por merlín, esta precioso! - dijo mientras se colocaba el vestido color perla encima de ella como probándoselo -¡y es mío!

Ese vestido era el que usaría ese mismo día, un día muy especial, un día en el que por fin su sueño mas grande se haría realidad y un montón de invitados estarían celebrando junto con ella ese maravilloso evento, algo así a lo que llaman el día de su boda. Después de 6 largos años de noviazgo, Hermione por fin uniría su vida al de ese amado pelirrojo, Ron Weasley. El día en que el chico le había mostrado su anillo de compromiso, la castaña no había hecho otra cosa que no fuera llorar y llorar de la dicha, tanta felicidad no cabía en ella, tanto, que apenas pasada media hora de habérselo enseñado, ya media familia Weasley y Granger sabían. Los meses antes de planeada la boda habían pasado muy rápido, y mucha presión había en ella, los arreglos, el salón, todo. Habían acordado hacer una boda sencilla al estilo muggle, como Hermione siempre lo había soñado, ya que a su parecer era mas conmemorativa que las del mundo mágico, claro esta, la fiesta seria en uno de los salones mas reconocidos en Hogsmeade y acudiría gente muy allegada a la pareja, no querían gente de la prensa en ella, anunciando la unión del gran auror Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, una de las mejores rompemaldiciones que no había tenido Gringgots en años.

…_**And even if I could it'd all be grey,**_

_**but your picture on my wall**_

_**It reminds me that it's not so bad,**_

_**it's not so bad…**_

Hermione siguió admirando su vestido durante varios minutos y después de pagarle y casi besarle los pies a la modista por su excelente trabajo, salio del local. Estaba feliz, muy feliz y se notaba en su rostro, en sus ojos, en todos los rincones de su cara, hoy seria su gran día. Decidió regresar a su casa para desayunar y luego seguir haciendo las cosas que aun estaban pendientes, entro temblando de frió y cuando iba a colocar su abrigo en el perchero, unas manos cubrieron sus ojos.

-si adivinas quien soy te daré un premio - dijo la voz de Ron

-entonces reclamo mi premio ahora - dijo Hermione quien enredo sus brazos en el cuello de su pronto esposo, seguido de un beso en los labios

-eres una tramposilla, te volteaste antes de adivinar

-calla y sigue besándome

Ron hizo caso, y después de varios minutos se despego de la castaña

-¿no se supone que deberías de traer el vestido contigo?

-como sabia que posiblemente estarías aquí, me adelante a casa de tu hermana

-pero yo quería verlo - dijo Ron desilusionado

-nunca has escuchado que ver a la novia antes de la boda es de mala suerte - le dijo guiñándole un ojo

-mañana a estas horas, serás oficialmente mi esposa

-y tu el mío - sonrió

Ambos desayunaron muy animados, la castaña no estuvo mas de una hora en su casa, aun hacia falta arreglar muchos pendientes antes de la boda, tomo su abrigo de nuevo, y con paso apresurado salio de ahí.

La tarde paso muy rápido, y ya casi estaba todo listo para la gran boda, la emoción crecía aun mas y Hermione estaba mas histérica que nunca, corría de un lado a otro maldiciendo a cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente que fuera un obstáculo para ella, iba de rincón en rincón verificando que hasta el mínimo detalle fuera perfecto, ademas, se paso la mitad de la mañana regañando a los que estaban a cargo del salón por ser tan lentos con los arreglos, ya solucionados la mayoría de los pendientes, se dispuso a ir al salón de belleza a que le hicieran su peinado y la maquillaran. Después de eso, se dirigió a casa de Ginny.

-¿Hermy, estas lista? - pregunto una reluciente Ginny con un bebe en brazos

-ya casi - contesto Hermione

-¡por merlín Hermy ya casi son las 5, tenemos que ir a la iglesia! - la apuro mientras Ginny le hacia mimos a su hijo

-¡lista!

-ya era hora - dijo la pelirroja - Hermy, se sincera¿me veo linda?

Ginny llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido ceñido al cuerpo color vino, hasta la altura de los tobillos, el escote era algo suelto y sin espalda, su cabello estaba envuelto en un clásico chongo de salón con algunos rizos que caían sutilmente por toda su cara y su maquillaje era de un tono muy natural. Simplemente se veía preciosa. Su hijo llevaba puesto un camisón azul marino con un gorrito a juego.

-claro que si, te ves bellísima. Y Julián también se ve muy guapo - dijo Hermione quien le sonreía al niño de ojos verdes

-gracias Hermy, pero aquí la que se ve como una princesa eres tu

-muchas gracias amiga. ¡Por merlín, estoy tan nerviosa!

-¡lo se, yo sentí lo mismo cuando me case con Harry! - dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la castaña - vamonos ya, es muy tarde - finalizo

…_**I drank too much last night, got bills to pay,**_

_**my head just feels in pain**_

_**I missed the bus and there'll be hell today,**_

_**I'm late for work again…**_

No sabia como había pasado todo exactamente, el tiempo simplemente transcurrió muy rápido, tan rápido que aun no lograba asimilar ese fantastico día, ella estaba ahí, en el auto que se dirigía a una de las iglesias mas hermosas de toda inglaterra. Hermione estaba pensativa, reflexionado, tan llena de dicha. Una sonrisa se dejo espacar por la camisura de sus labios porque en menos de una hora seria esposa de Ron, tal como siempre lo había soñado, pero lo mejor era que eso no era un sueño, era la realidad, tantos años de haber esperado habían llegado a su fin, ya que ahora, en ese preciso día, seria su mujer.

El auto se paro frente aun majestuoso edificio que estaba decorado con un enorme moño blanco y muchas flores en la entrada, salio del auto que estaba decorado para la ocasión y se quedo un segundo admirando la iglesia antes de entrar. Suspiro largo y profundo, los nervios la mataban, aun se sentía un poco insegura, como no creyendo que en realidad era ella la que estaba ahí, plantada frente a la iglesia y con un vestido de novia puesto. Suspiro de nuevo para serenarse un poco, luego sonrió débilmente y finalmente decidió entrar.

Camino muy despacio hasta que llego con su padre quien la estaba esperando, el señor le regalo una sonrisa amplia a lo que la castaña contesto de la misma forma. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y toda la gente ahora volteaba hacia ella, incluyendo Ron, quien llevaba un traje negro, que al verla se quedo boquiabierto, se veía divina, parecía una diosa, y no era para menos, su vestido era hasta el piso de color perla con incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes en el, los tirantes del vestido llegaban hasta la parte baja de los hombros lo que hacia que estuvieran al desnudo y su blanca piel se acentuara mas, y en la parte mas baja tenia una enorme cola que se movía al compás conforme Hermione caminaba. Llevaba el cabello en un pequeño nudo del cual caían bucles delgados a lo largo de toda la espalda y algunos mechones en la cara, su maquillaje no era muy cargado y su velo la hacia parecer toda una princesa.

…_**And even if I'm there, they'll all imply**_

_**that I might not last the day**_

_**And then you call me and it's not so bad,**_

_**it's not so bad and..**_

La castaña caminaba mientras sonreía a todos los invitados, llego hasta Ron, el no dijo nada, solo se quedo observándola con un brillo especial en lo ojos, _"se ve hermosa",_ pensó, y después de acariciar su mejillas, dio comienzo la ceremonia religiosa. Pasaron muchos minutos que parecieron eternos, hasta que finalmente llego el tan esperado momento, la gran pregunta se iba a formular, entonces el padre con voz ronca dijo:

-antes de unirlos, si hay algo o alguien que impida que esta ceremonia religiosa tan especial se lleve a cabo, que hable ahora o calle para siempre

La respuesta fue el sonido del silencio.

-¿Ronald Weasley, juras amar, respetar y serle fiel a Hermione Granger hasta los últimos días de tu vida?

-si, acepto - dijo Ron quien ni un segundo dejo de mirar a Hermione

-¿y tu, Hermione Granger, juras amar, respetar y serle fiel a Ronald Weasley hasta los últimos días de tu vida?

-si, acepto - contesto la castaña que momentos después sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-dadas las circunstancias, lo que se ha unido ahora que nada ni nadie lo separe jamas. Los declaro: marido y mujer. Ronald, puedes besar a la novia - dijo el padre sonriente

…_**I want to thank you**_

_**for giving me the best day of my life…**_

Marido y mujer, era lo que ahora serian nuestra pareja hasta el resto de sus días. Ron se acerco a su ahora nueva esposa, le retiro cuidadosamente el velo y al ver la cara de su amada, eran notables unas lagrimas que surcaban todo su rostro, era llanto de dicha. Hermione le sonrió y después de eso, por fin se besaron. La gente empezó a aplaudir muy fuerte mientras la pareja se besaba muy románticamente, fue un beso no muy largo, pero que expresaba muchos sentimientos; se amaban, y nada ni nadie podía destruir ese amor tan infinito que ahora estaba unido en un lazo muy fuerte.

Pasado un rato la ceremonia religiosa acabo, al salir de la iglesia la gente comenzó a aventarles arroz, Ron se quedo muy extrañado por aquella acción y Hermione le dijo que era una simple tradición. Los invitados se tomaba fotos con la pareja afuera de la iglesia y después de una hora acabada la ceremonia, un lujoso auto oscuro se paro enfrente del lugar para llevarse a los novios donde seria su celebración.

El salón era muy elegante, uno de los mejores de Hogsmeade y estaba decorado perfectamente para la ocasión, tenia capacidad para miles de personas, pero en esta ocasión habían acudido unos 500 invitados, algo muy sencillo e intimo -al menos eso era lo que intentaron- había meseros por todas partes sirviendo una deliciosa cena, de la cual la Señora Weasley era la responsable, también había muchos niños corriendo de un lugar a otro y un brujo que tenia una mezcladora de sonido, como las que los DJ's muggles solían usar, del cual la musica ponía ambiente a aquella fiesta.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en la fuente del patio de aquel lujoso salón, estaba observando la luna, ella pensaba que se veía hermosa y admiraba con detenimiento las estrellas que con su haz iluminaban toda la ciudad. Llevaba un buen rato en ese lugar, un poco extraño para ser el día de tu boda, donde se supone que la novia tendría que estar adentro, recibiendo a los invitados y tomándose fotos del recuerdo, pero todo eso a Hermione no le importaba, ella solo quería meditar un poco sobre ese día que estaría en su memoria hasta el día de su muerte. Una sombra se proyecto a lado de ella, era Ron, quien puso su mano en su hombro y con algo de preocupación le pregunto:

-¿te sucede algo cariño?

-no, nada - contesto ella

-¿porque no estas adentro conmigo? - pregunto Ron con un semblante triste

-es solo que…hoy, bueno…este día, es muy especial para mi y quería meditar un poco sobre eso. Quiero recordarlo para toda mi vida Ron. este es el mejor día de toda mi existencia - le dijo mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos - no quiero que se me olvide ningún detalle de como fue el día de mi boda, ni siquiera como se veía la luna…

-tu eres mi vida Hermione y te amo - dicho esto la beso con ternura

-creo que es mejor que regresemos - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo Srita. Granger de Weasley - dijo Ron con Hermione de su brazo

Toda la fiesta fue muy divertida, la musica era espectacular y el show que habían preparado los novios fue muy cómico, claro esta, bailarle a tu nuevo esposo y viceversa siendo tan tímidos y frente a decenas de personas, no es algo de lo que alguien no se reiría, sin mencionar tampoco que al momento de que Hermione aventó su ramo para ver a quien le tocaba ser la próxima en casarse, todas las mujeres solteras se abalanzaron sobre el y que irónicamente lo agarrara Luna Lovegood sin ningún problema ni maroma, y que simplemente se halla estirado un poco para alcanzar el ramo que estaba solitario a un lado de todas las mujeres matándose por el. En resumen, todo estuvo perfecto, la boda fue perfecta, tal cual lo había querido la castaña.

La fiesta se acabo en la madrugada y aun así, Ron y Hermione quienes ya estaban agotados de haber transportado toda la montaña de regalos que les habían obsequiado, aun tenían que terminar de alistar las maletas para irse a su Luna de Miel en Praga e Italia, sin contar de que no habían dormido bien en 24 horas y su vuelo salia a las 7 de la mañana. Ya terminado todo, la pareja fue a La Madriguera para descansar un poco antes de su vuelo.

Cuando el sol ya estaba en lo mas alto, Hermione y Ron ya estaban listos con el equipaje en el aeropuerto, tenían unas enormes ojeras y los ojos muy rojos por la falta de sueño, pero aun así estaban felices por ser marido y mujer. Toda la familia Weasley estaba ahí, incluyendo a los padres de Hermione, quienes le desearon lo mejor en su Luna de Miel de 3 semanas, La voceadora anuncio su vuelo y tanto el pelirrojo como la castaña emprendieron marcha, Hermione abrazo muy fuertemente a Ginny y Harry, quienes eran como sus hermanos y le dio un beso al hijo de 3 meses de ellos. Debido a todas esas muestras de cariño, la pareja se sintió como si se estuvieran despidiendo de sus padres al inicio de un nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Anunciaron la tercera llamada y la pareja finalmente se fue a su Luna de Miel que tanto anhelaban. Lo que sucedió en la noche del primer día de la Luna de miel, no es algo de lo que las personas no estén enteradas.

…_**Oh just to be with you**_

_**is having the best day of my life…**_

Los días pasaron, los meses también, y conforme el tiempo también lo hacia, la relación marido-mujer se hacia cada vez mas sólida. Ron y Hermione vivian en el mismo pueblo que el de toda la familia Weasley, tenían una casa hermosa al estilo clásico europeo, de dos plantas con los muebles y arreglos como si fueran antiguos pero con un toque moderno, en la parte trasera había un enorme patio con un césped muy verde y fresco, varios árboles y manzanos, y un lugar donde Hermione cuidaba de su gran variedad de flores, había de todas formas y colores, era una de sus partes favoritas de la casa y de la que a veces solía pasar horas.

Esa casa ahora era el punto de reunión, donde todos los Weasley's fueron a la gran comida familiar. Era el cumpleaños numero 1 de Julián Potter, el hijo de Ginny y de Harry, todos estaban ahí, incluyendo a los nietos del Sr. y la Sra. Weasley. Todos estaban haciendo diferentes cosas: Molly les daba consejos a sus nueras sobre como tratar a sus hijos, Harry platicaba animadamente con su suegro, Ginny alimentaba a Julián y George estaba en el asador preparando unas piernas de cordero para la cena mientras intentaba platicar con Fred sobre el negocio que llevaban juntos, todo esto, debido a que Agnes y Kate, las hijas de George, le jalaban los pantaloncillos constantemente para que las empujara en el columpio.

-anda papi, empújanos - dijo Kate, una hermosa niña pelirroja de 4 años

-si, queremos columpiarnos - agrego Agnes, la melliza de Kate, que era una replica idéntica a su padre

-ahora no cielo, estoy con tío Fred- le contesto George a sus hijas - vallan a jugar con Kevin

-Kevin no es divertido - dijo Agnes cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero

-pequeña, ten cuidado con lo que dices, recuerda que es mi hijo y podrías ya no tener gomas de mascar gratis - dijo Fred fingiendo estar enojado

-el solo se la pasa viendo el televisor - dijo Kate - tío Fred, cuando nazca tu nuevo hijo¿podemos jugar con el?

-por supuesto - le contesto Fred a su sobrina

Kate y Agnes se fueron enseguida a jugar con Kevin, un niño mulato de cabello corto con unos enormes ojos oscuros. Al poco rato llego Bill acompañado de Fleur y su hija Violette en brazos, una pequeña rubia de 6 años y ojos celestes que tenia la misma mirada y el mismo porte de su madre.

-buenos días a todos - les dijo Arthur - ¿como estuvo su vuelo?

-teggible, el avión saggio media hogga después de lo acogdado y pog eso lleggamos tagde - dijo Fleur quien le daba un beso en la mejilla a su suegra - Violette sagguda a tus abuelos

-lo siento mucho - dijo la pequeña quien hablaba mejor español que la Francesa - Hola a todos. Madre ahora si puego ir a jugar con mis pgimos

-clago

Fred anuncio que la cena estaba lista. Todos se encontraban comiendo en el jardín y platicando animadamente y luego de un rato el pastel que Molly había preparado con mucho amor para su nieto finalmente se partió. Los gemelos preparaban los fuegos pirotécnicos para tan conmemorable reunion, los niños aun jugaban y Ginny por fin pudo hacer que Julián se durmiera. Hermione estuvo en todo aquello, solo que después de un rato entro a su casa y desapareció durante un buen tiempo, luego salio con paso veloz al jardín y llego hasta Ginny, a quien miro de manera extraña; Ginny dejo al bebe con Harry y después fue hasta el interior de la casa junto con su amiga, subió hasta la recamara que compartía con Ron y la castaña en vez de decir algo, solo se quedo callada.

-¿te sucede algo Hermione? - pregunto Ginny preocupada

-no, es solo que quería preguntarte algo

-entonces dime

-¿Que fue lo que paso después de que te enteraste que estabas embarazada de Julián?

-valla pregunta, el solo recordarlo me hace temblar - dijo Ginny quien sonrió sutilmente y luego suspiro - en realidad, cambio mi vida totalmente. Yo acababa de cumplir 21 años cuando Harry y yo nos casamos, y luego, en menos de 3 meses¡sorpresa! Ginny estaba embarazada de Harry Potter

-nunca me contaste de como fue que Harry se tomo la noticia - dijo Hermione quien no le quitaba la vista a Ginny

-si lo hubieras visto pensarías que estaba demente, empezó a gritar "voy a ser papa" y luego me vio y me dio las gracias y de ahí tuve que empezar a cuidarme por mi embarazo

-¿Que se siente tener un hijo en tu vientre?

-es lo mas maravilloso del planeta, sentir como es que se mueve, imaginarte como podrá ser - le decía Ginny con cierta ilusión en su voz - y luego, cuando por fin nació Julián, Harry y yo estábamos aterrados, no teníamos ni la mas mínima idea de como era cuidar de un bebe, en pocas palabras no sabíamos absolutamente na…

Ginny había callado de repente, y luego, tras analizar un poco la situación, cayo en la cuenta de porque era que su amiga le hacia todas esas preguntas.

-¿Porque me preguntas todas esas cosas Hermione? - le pregunto en tono severo

-¿Y-yo? - dijo Hermione apuntándose a si misma y quien de pronto empezó a tartamudear

-si, tu

-P-pues, nada…simple curiosidad…si, eso - dijo Hermione quien se había incorporado y trataba de evitar la mirada de Ginny

-¿porque estas tan nerviosa? - le dijo la pelirroja arqueando una ceja

-yo N-no, no estoy nerviosa…

-¡Por merlín Hermione, ya dime!

-pues yo… - Hermione suspiro - Ginny, estoy embarazada

-¡QUE, HERMIONE, TU, EMBARAZADA!

-Shhh cállate, alguien podría escucharte – le dijo

-¡Ay merlín que emoción, voy a ser tía! - le dijo Ginny al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a la castaña con un abrazo que le corto la respiración

-Hey, ten cuidado con mi cuello

-oye Hermy, pero estas segura, no será que tienes un simple atraso…

-no, Ginny - dijo Hermione interrumpiéndola - he tenido constantes mareos y aparte hace rato me hice una prueba de embarazo muggle y salio positivo

-¡VOY A SER TIA, MERLIN QUE EMOCION. TODO MUNDO DEBE DE ENTERARSE! - grito Ginny a todo pulmón

-¡NOO!

-¿no? - dijo la pelirroja como no dando crédito a lo que oía - ¿pero porque no?. Hermy, Ron es el único que falta de darle un nieto a mi madre, esa noticia la pondrá contentísima, sin mencionar el ataque de dicha que le dará a mi hermano

-quiero decírselo yo misma. Anda dame tiempo y luego podrás decírselo a quien tu quieras - le rogó Hermione

-de acuerdo - le contesto - ¿pero cuando se lo dirás?

-esta noche

-perfecto. Espero tu llamada en la noche para que me cuentes como reacciono

-Ginny…tengo miedo - dijo la castaña mordiéndose un labio

-¿miedo de que?

-que tal si no quiere un hijo ahora, que tal si la noticia no lo pone contento…

-Hermy, Hermy. Por merlín, este bebe lo pondrá en la luna, yo se que le encantara la idea y si no, lo golpeare por ser un completo idiota - le animo abrazandola

-¿tu crees?

-no lo creo, estoy segura

-gracias Ginny por apoyarme. No se que haría sin ti

-estarías perdida

Las dos rieron.

-será mejor que regresemos con los demas - dijo Hermione

-de acuerdo. Y ya sabes, no debes de tener miedo

Dicho esto, tanto Hermione como Ginny fueron con los demás miembros de la familia y siguieron con la fiesta.

_**...Push the door, I'm home at last**_

_**and I'm soaking through and through**_

_**Then you hand me a towel**_

_**and all I see is you…**_

Era mas de la media noche, y un pelirrojo de cabello largo se encontraba poniéndose la pijama para dormir, Hermione estaba ya acostada con el camisón puesto y se encontraba pensando en como seria que le iba a dar la noticia a Ron, de repente un foco apareció en su mente: le daría una pista a Ron de que estaba embarazada sin necesidad de decírselo ella misma, era brillante, no podía fallar. Ron salio del baño y ya estaba arropándose y apunto de apagar la luz cuando Hermione lo detuvo.

-¿que pasa cielo? - pregunto Ron cansinamente

-quiero jugar - le sonrió

-Hermy, son casi la una de la mañana y tu quieres jugar

-vamos, solo serán unos minutos

-Esta bien, esta bien. ¿A que quieres jugar?

-¿recuerdas ese juego muggle en el que alguien actuaba y tu tenias que adivinar que era lo que estaba interpretando?

-claro

-juguemos a eso

-ok… - dijo Ron un poco confundido

Hermione se incorporo y se paro frente a su esposo. Luego con los dedos quiso decir tres y después comenzó a apuntarse así misma sin decir ni hacer ningún sonido.

-3 palabras - dijo - "yo"… ¿aquí? - Dijo Ron confundido, ya que Hermione apuntaba al piso con interés.

-"estoy aquí"…¿el aquí no?…entonces es "yo estoy…"

Hermione afirmo con la cabeza. Luego simulo un enorme estomago como el de una mujer embarazada.

-¿yo estoy gorda? - dijo Ron confundido

Hermione simulo estar arrullando un bebe.

-¿yo estoy gorda con un bebe? - dijo aun mas confundido

-¡no! - grito Hermione desesperada

-¡Ay, yo no se jugar eso!

-¡es tan obvio Ron, solo analízalo!

-¿que rayos tienen que ver un bebe y alguien gordo? - dijo Ron, quien empezaba a molestarse

-por merlín, eres un fracaso total - dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos

-si no es eso, entonces que rayos querías decirme con tus simulaciones malas - le dijo Ron en un tono bastante mordaz

-iquise decir, que estoy embarazada! – Hermione le soltó de repente y luego abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Se lo había dicho así nada mas

-¿eso? Para eso hiciste todo ese circo… - dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo burlonamente - ¿QUE ESTAS QUE? - la sonrisa se le borro totalmente

-si. Bueno, yo… - dijo Hermione triste al notar que la noticia no ponía contento a Ron

-¡HERMIONE, ME HAZ HECHO EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ SOBRE LA TIERRA!

-¿Entonces no estas enojado? - pregunto sorprendida

-como podría Hermione, si es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida - dijo Ron quien minutos después comenzó a llorar

_**...And even if my house falls down,**_

_**I wouldn't have a clue**_

_**Because you're near me and...**_

-Ron, tu, estas… - dijo Hermione aun mas sorprendida por la reacción de su esposo

-Un hijo Hermy, un hijo. Vamos a ser padres - le dijo con todo el amor del mundo - nuestro pequeño hijo…

-si, nuestro hijo - dijo la castaña quien limpiaba las lagrimas de Ron

-de ahora en adelante, nuestra vida cambiara. Que tan difícil puede ser criar a un niño - Ron se puso serio de tan solo pensarlo

-no lo se, no lo había pensado - dijo Hermione, también algo seria

-es decir, no creo que sea tan complicado… - Ron miraba la pared con interés. Hermione lo miro con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza - …¿o si?

**.:: 9 meses después ::.**

-¡Aaaayyy me duele! - Hermione gemía

-ya falta muy poco señora, solo un poco mas y pronto su hijo nacerá

-vamos cariño tienes que seguir solo un poco mas - dijo Ron quien estaba mas nervioso que nunca

-si, lo se, pero se me hace muy difícil - dijo Hermione, quien se encontraba empapada por el sudor ya que pronto daría a luz

Hermione estaba en el quirófano, estaba apunto de tener a su hijo, yacía en una improvisada cama y totalmente agotada por todo el trayecto de La Madriguera al Hospital. Hermione suspiro, y con todas sus fuerzas siguió pujando. Enseguida un llanto se oyó, era el llanto de su hijo, Hermione sonrió y se sintió aliviada de que todo halla salido perfecto, tal cual lo habían planeado durante meses, aun no volteaba porque estaba como en un trance, el trance mas hermoso del mundo. De pronto algo paso, Hermione escucho una nalgada y otro llanto, ya no era uno, si no eran dos, lo cual indicaba que no era un bebe si no dos.

_**...I want to thank you**_

_**for giving me the best day of my life…**_

-vaya, mire señora, son mellizos - dijo el doctor contento por el hallazgo

Enseguida la enfermera le entrego los bebes a Hermione, y tanto Ron como Hermione aun estaban sorprendidos por aquel acontecimiento. Después de 9 meses largos de espera, resulto que no iban a tener un hijo, sino dos. Hermione y Ron los miraron con ternura, eran sus hijos, sus hijos de los que ahora en adelante seria su prioridad en la vida.

-felicidades Sra. Weasley, tubo una hermosa niña y un saludable varón - le dijo la enfermera

Ron y Hermione no dijeron nada, solo se quedaron ahí, observando a sus dos nuevos descendientes, el silencio era la mejor respuesta a todo. Después de unos minutos, los gemelos fueron llevados a los cuneros. Ron miro de manera especial a su esposa, la beso en los labios y con tono meloso dijo:

-bueno, creo que después de todo, si será difícil criar a dos niños - dijo Ron riendo al recordar lo que había dicho el día en que Hermione le dijo que estaba embarazada

-lo se, pero lo haremos juntos – sonrió

-claro que si, ahora si somos la familia Weasley-Granger

-te amo

-yo también te amo - contesto Ron.

_**...Oh just to be with you**_

_**is having the best day of my life.**_

* * *

**  
Notas de la autora:** Pues este es mi primer Fic de muchos capítulos, ya lo tenia planeado desde hace un buen tiempo pero quería complementarme de ideas para empezarlo. Espero les halla gustado el primer capitulo y como estoy de vacaciones, creo que actualizare cada semana y media. 

¡Gracias a todos aquellos que me envíen un review!

Es todo. Besos.

Sweet Ivanovv :D


	2. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Todo esto es propiedad de la "Oh toda poderosa" J.K Rowling y WB. Yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes y le adhiero unos cuantos xD.

**Importante:** Bienvenidos al segundo capitulo. Quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de enviarme un review, ojala y me sigan a lo largo del fic, les estaría muy agradecida, a los dos anónimos que me llegaron, les digo que aunque no les pude responder, igualmente les doy las gracias.

**Capitulo Dos: "Feliz Cumpleaños" **

Una mañana hermosa pintaba aquel cielo de julio, donde las vacaciones por fin iniciaban y el sol se hacia mas presente cada día. Era el verano, once de la mañana aproximadamente, un día normal donde todo mundo seguía su rutina como de costumbre; los niños jugaban, los jóvenes salían a caminar por el tranquilo pueblo mágico, los padres se dedicaban a sus labores, entre otras cosas. Una casa de color claro que se divisaba a lo lejos con un jardín enorme, llamaban la atención de algunos magos transeúntes, ya que aquella casa era muy al estilo muggle en la opinión de algunos.

Ahí, justo en esa casa, vivía la familia Weasley Granger. Ron era uno de los aurores mas reconocidos del mundo mágico al igual que Harry Potter, mientras que Hermione Granger seguía con su empleo de rompemaldiciones en Gringotts, el mejor lugar para guardar tu dinero en el mundo de la magia. Era un hogar tranquilo, con mucho movimiento y donde usualmente se reunía la familia para pasarla juntos. Aquella pareja que duro años siendo novios habían dado fruto a dos hijos, que era quienes iluminaban aquella casa con pinta de muggle.

Precisamente ella, la hija de Hermione y Ron, se encontraba echada en su cama algo somnolienta, con la vista algo borrosa, ya que aun contaba con algo de sueño. Sus ojos se abrieron, un bostezo largo apareció en ella, mientras una figura femenina se materializaba en su puerta.

-Megan, es hora de levantarse - dijo Hermione

-cinco minutos mas por favor...

-¡por merlín Megan son las once de la mañana y tu no completas!

-¿acaso fui yo la que pedí quedarme una hora sentada en casa de los abuelos, mientras mi abuelo Arthur contaba anécdotas de cuando mi padre era un niño? - dijo de mala gana

-por merlín hija, son tus abuelos y debes de ser respetuosa con ellos

-patrañas... - dijo por lo bajo

-¿Qué? - pregunto Hermione

-nada...

-de todos modos ya es muy tarde, y tu tía Ginny va a venir, así que arregla este desastre por favor - dijo Hermione mientras abría las persianas de la ventana que daba a la calle

-de acuerdo...

-en quince minutos estará lista la comida

-si mamá...

Hermione desapareció por donde había venido, Megan se había incorporado, y de mala gana comenzó a arreglar su cuarto. Ella era Megan Weasley, la hija de la castaña y el pelirrojo. Cursaba el segundo año en Hogwarts y para la sorpresa de toda la familia, su casa no era el tradicional Gryffindor, si no, nada mas y nada menos que Ravenclaw. La descendencia pelirroja de los Weasley´s no había fallado con ella, el pelirrojo característico de la familia había alcanzado hasta la hija de Ron, su cabello era tan rojo como el de todos los demás y su cara estaba completamente llena por unas graciosas pecas, sobre todo en las mejillas, la forma de su cabello era muy largo, fino y con unos preciosos rizos muy parecidos a los de su madre, sus ojos era marrones al igual que los de Hermione, delgada, linda, parecía una muñequita ya que en su cara siempre se dibujaban unas adorables mejillas rojas, como para agarrarla a besos. La chica también tenia un enorme parecido al de Ron. A veces solían llamarla "pequeña Hermy" ya que tenia un carácter muy parecido al de la castaña y al parecer había heredado esa fascinación por la lectura, le encantaba leer montones y montones de libros, de lo cuales después siempre solía hablar con su madre. Su deporte favorito era el Quidditch.

Megan bajo cansinamente las escaleras y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el comedor, donde una rica tostada ya la esperaba en el plato.

-¿arreglaste tu cuarto? - pregunto Hermione, quien estaba cocinando algo que olía a sopa

-si

-Megan necesito que tu y tu hermano estén listos lo antes posible, irán a casa de los abuelos

-¡otra vez! - gruño la pequeña pelirroja

-¡Megan por favor! - le regaño Hermione - aparte también van a ir Julián y Lily

-que bueno, si no me aburriré como ostra

-solo serán por unas horas. Ginny y yo tenemos que hacer algunas compras

-¿y mi padre?

-los alcanzara en La Madriguera

-de acuerdo... - dijo Megan mientras comía su tostada - ...¡Ay Denny eres un idiota! - chillo

-y tu una llorona

-¡mama!

-ya basta ustedes dos, y Denny arréglate que irán a La Madriguera

-¡otra vez! - Hermione lo miro ceñuda

-no rebuznes y hazme caso

-¡valla, por fin mi madre reconoce a tus verdaderos parientes! - dijo Megan burlándose

-cierra la boca hurón

-Ay hermanito, a veces puedes ser tan infantil

-porque merlín me tuvo que maldecir con una hermana como tu - Megan sonrió falsamente

Denny Weasley era el hermano de Megan, e irónicamente era físicamente diferente a ella, aunque ambos hallan sido concebidos el mismo día, los genes decidieron que fueran diferentes; los dos tenían ese enorme parecido con su padre, solo que el cabello de Denny era castaño como el de Hermione y tenias los brillantes y relucientes ojos celestes de Ron, su cara también era pecosa como la de Megan, de complexión delgada y un poco mas alto que su hermana. Denny no era para nada serio, mas bien todo lo contrario. Era muy sociable y le encantaba gastarle bromas a la gente, solía ser muy terco y a veces podía ser muy temperamental. Su tienda favorita era _"Sortilegios Weasley"_ ya que ahí vendían un sin fin de cosas divertidas para el. Su afición era el Quidditch y para ser tan joven, ya era parte del equipo de Gryffindor.

Los dos chicos terminaron su desayuno, y rápidamente estuvieron listos para ir a La Madriguera, se trasladaron por la red flu y en menos de unos segundos ya se encontraban en la antigua casa de Ron, con Molly preparando una exquisita merienda para sus nietos.

-¿cómo se encuentran mis dos amores esta mañana? - pregunto una Molly muy sonriente

-muy bien abuela - respondieron Megan y Denny al mismo tiempo

-muchas gracias por cuidarlos, yo no se que haríamos sin usted - dijo Hermione abrazando a su suegra

-nosotros le dijimos que no era necesario molestarla Abuela Molly, Denny y yo pensamos que ya estamos lo suficientemente grandecitos como para cuidarnos solos

-pero Megan a mi me encanta tenerlos aquí, aparte querida, créeme que nunca se es lo suficientemente viejo para que alguien este al cuidado de uno

-¿ya llego Ginny? - pregunto la castaña

-yo creo que llegara exactamente en... - Molly observo un reloj que estaba en la pared - ...ya

Casi enseguida se escucho el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea, y un gran fuego verde apareció: era Ginny acompañada de sus dos hijos: Julián y Lily Potter. La pelirroja y sus hijos salieron de la chimenea con un montón de bolsas en manos. Ginny estaba saludando a todos mientras sacudía su ropa y la de sus hijos para quitar un poco del exceso de cenizas.

-disculpen la demora, es que alguien olvido recoger su habitación y como lección tuve que obligarlo a hacerlo al modo muggle - dijo Ginny quien miraba a Julián con el entrecejo fruncido

-hola a todos - dijo este algo apenado

Julián Potter era el hijo mayor de Ginny y Harry, tenia 14 años de edad y cursaba el cuarto año en Hogwarts en la casa de Gryffindor, era el guardián del equipo de Quidditch y tenia una gran reputación en el colegio gracias a dos cosas: simplemente por ser hijo de Harry Potter y por ser un Don Juan empedernido, ya que para el no le era nada difícil hablar con una chica -Todo lo contrario a su padre-. Físicamente era idéntico a Harry: el mismo color de cabello, los mismos ojos verdes destellantes, incluso usaba gafas, solo que a diferencia de el, Julián no tenia la cicatriz en forma de rayo y tenia la bonita nariz de Ginny.

-¡Abuela Molly! - saludo una niña - ¡Denny, Megan!

-¡hola! - dijeron estos

Lily era la hija menor de la Familia Potter, contaba con escasos 11 años y apenas hace unas semanas le acababan de entregar su carta para ingresar a Hogwarts. Sus facciones eran muy parecidas a las de Ginny cuando tenia su edad, solo que Lily, al igual que su hermano mayor, tenia el mismo color de ojos y cabello de su padre, incluyendo los lentes redondos. La niña era algo tímida, pero sumamente amistosa, siempre estaba de la mano de su madre y siempre decía que su mayor sueño era llegarse a convertir en un auror como su padre.

La Señora Weasley ofreció una rica merienda a su hija y a sus nietos, mientras Hermione trataba de contactar a Ron. Estuvieron charlando un rato y después los niños decidieron salir a jugar al patio. Pasada una hora Ginny llamo a sus hijos para despedirse de ellos.

-nos veremos dentro de un rato, pórtense bien y Julián, recuerda darle a tu hermana su poción

-seguro - contesto Julián

-¿Pero que fue lo que te paso Lily? - pregunto Megan algo alarmada

-me intoxique con caracoles

-ya sabes, estaban jugando y a la pobre le mandaron un hechizo. Nada de cuidado - dijo Ginny sin tomarle importancia - vamonos Hermy

-¡adiós niños, nos vemos dentro de unas horas!

-¡adiós! - dijeron todos

Ginny y Hermione se despidieron y enseguida se acercaron a la chimenea, lanzaron algo de polvos flu al piso cubierto de ceniza y de nuevo la cortina de fuego verde apareció, llevándose a Ginny y compañía con ella.

-Muy bien hijos míos, ahora que sus madres no están, díganme que desean ¿pudin de vainilla o chocolate? - pregunto Molly

-¡chocolate! - contestaron todos al mismo tiempo con una enorme sonrisa.

Sin duda esa tarde iba a estar llena de privilegios y comida gratis teniendo a Molly Weasley como abuela.

**oOoOo**

Esa ciudad muggle era sencillamente maravillosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, los bosques, la flora, la fauna, todos estaba hermoso, el panorama era todo un deleite para los ojos de cualquier persona y claro estaba ella se sentía tan afortunada de vivir ahí, en esa preciosa ciudad y en ese lujoso departamento con todas las comodidades que podrían imaginar. Se miro en el espejo tratándose de acomodar la larga melena rubia brillante que le cubría, se puso un poco mas de rubor en las mejillas y luego se sonrió así misma en el espejo, como dándose la aprobación de que estaba perfecta. Luego de contemplarse una vez mas, camino hasta el cuarto del televisor para entretenerse en lo que su cita llegaba, ya que estaba retrasado por mas de media hora, pasaron 15 minutos y cada vez se impacientaba mas. Ahora estaba retrasado por 45 minutos. Harta de su demora, decidió tomar su costoso abrigo de piel y salir sola en busca de hombres solteros, pero un timbre en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos. Con paso veloz se dirigió a abrir la puerta

-¿ya era hora no? - dijo en tono mordaz

-lo siento es que estaba...

-deja tus excusas para otra ocasión, ya se que estabas con una chica - Dijo ella - ¿a dónde me llevaras a cenar? Mas vale y sea un lugar lujoso

-por supuesto, con quien crees que estas hablando. Te llevare al mejor restaurante de la ciudad

-eso espero

Los dos iban en un auto oscuro muy lindo, el cual se detuvo en un lugar que tenia unas grandes luces de neon azules, las cuales rezaban _"Restaurant of Rosenrot"_. Ella llevaba puesto su largo abrigo de piel, y el, un traje muy formal. Un individuo se les acerco y entonces el, le entrego las llaves de su auto. Entraron a un restaurantemuy lujoso con lamparas de araña en el techo y gente vestida al igual que ellos, parecía un lugar exclusivo en el que no cualquiera podía entrar. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de un balcón donde se apreciaba la luna claramente, el mesero se acerco, pidieron unas cuantas cosas que venían en el menú y entonces comenzaron a charlar.

-valla, si que tienes buen gusto

-te dije que no te traería a cualquier clase de lugar - dijo el poniendo cara de galán

-muy bien, ya dime para que me trajiste aquí - le dijo ella sin siquiera mirarlo

-¿de que hablas?

-vamos no soy estúpida, se que jamas me pedirías que saliera contigo y mucho menos que me trajeras a un lugar como este - dijo ella arqueando una ceja

-valla, a ti no se te escapa nada - sonrió cínicamente - te traje aquí para celebrar

-¿celebrar? - dijo ella algo desconcertada

-nuestro primer triunfo

-¿de que hablas?

-nena no seas impaciente, solo espera y lo sabrás... - dijo el recargándose en el respaldo de la silla

-¿cuánto tiempo?

-no lo se, talvez unos minutos, talvez unas cuantas horas, en realidad no tengo idea...

-entonces no me trajiste aquí solo para celebrar ¿cierto? Estamos esperando a alguien mas - dijo ella moviendo su pie rápidamente, como empezando a desesperarse

-si que eres rápida

-¿y a quien esperamos?

-haces muchas preguntas a la vez, no crees - le dijo seriamente

-por favor tengo demasiadas cosas mejores que hacer, como buscar un galán por ejemplo, es mejor que estar sentada junto a ti sin hacer nada. Dime ya de que se trata todo esto

-de nuestro futuro

-¡de que rayos estas hablando! - dijo ella comenzando a alterarse

Fue interrumpida por el mesero quien llego con la comida que habían pedido, se las sirvió con cuidado, pregunto si querían ordenar algo mas y después de un minuto se retiro a la mesa de enseguida.

-¡podrías bajar tu maldita voz! - Ella rio - ¡estas llamando demasiado la atención, alguien podría vernos juntos!

Siguió riéndose hasta que el semblante de su acompañante la hizo cesar sus risas poco a poco.

-por favor aquí quien se vería mal seria yo por estar acompañando a un tipejo como tu - le dijo secamente

-si tanto te molesta puedes largarte. No te necesito

-¡por merlín, por supuesto que me necesitas!

-no me interesa lo que tu...

De repente una voz se escucho. El, volteo hacia un hombre alto con cabello canoso y un abrigo negro que estaba parada justo a un lado de el y quien en la mano traía una bolsa pequeña con algo en su interior.

-¡Smith, por fin llegas! - dijo el parándose para saludarlo amistosamente. Ella solo se quedo observando la escena algo confundida

Ambos se quedaron parados y se secretearon unas cuantas cosas y después de eso, el dichoso Smith le entrego la bolsa que traía con el.

-¡aquí esta! - dijo el

-¿Qué es eso? - pregunto ella

-esto, esto mi querida, es lo que ocupamos para llevar a cabo nuestro objetivo sin tener ningún problema legal - dijo el sonriendo

-¡por merlín, lo pudiste conseguir. Te amo! - dijo ella abrazándolo

-¡brindemos por esto!

-¡si! - Los dos alzaron sus copas

-¡por nuestro primer triunfo! - dijo el

-¡por nuestro primer triunfo! - contesto ella

Las copas chocaron y finalmente brindaron, pero ese brindis no significaba cualquier cosa por la cual estar contento, significaba el principio de todo un futuro muy desastroso.

**oOoOo**

-Estoy muy nerviosa Ginny ¿crees que la fiesta sorpresa dará resultado? - pregunto Hermione quien se encontraba en la sala de su casa, bebiendo una deliciosa taza de te

-claro que si Hermy, a tus hijos les encantara, no sospechan nada y yo ya les dije a los míos que ni una sola palabra - contesto Ginny

-eso espero, desde hace tiempo que quería hacerles una fiesta, solo que mi trabajo y el de Ron nunca nos lo había permitido - comento la castaña

-te comprendo. La única fiesta que les hice a mis hijos fue cuando Julián cumplió su primer año de edad y cuando Lily cumplió cinco - Dijo Ginny - a propósito ¿cuántos años cumplirán?

-doce

-aun son jóvenes - la pelirroja le dio otro trago a su te

-lo se, pero crecen tan rápido. Supongo que tu debes de estar batallando un poco con Julián - se pregunto Hermione

-¡Por merlín a veces sale con cada cosa! - Ginny negó con la cabeza 96 el año pasado nos presento a tres novias diferentes, puedes creerlo 96 Hermione rio

-es tan popular con las chicas al igual que Harry - dijo la castaña dándole un codazo a Ginny

-si, pero Harry era demasiado tímido y muy lento

-¡Ron era mucho peor! - esta vez Ginny fue quien soltó una carcajada - no fue hasta el ultimo año de Hogwarts que se digno en proponerme que fuera su novia

-los hombres a veces pueden ser tan complicados - dijo la pelirroja rodando los ojos

-¡lo se!

-Hermione, creo que es hora de marcharnos - dijo Ginny observando el atractivo reloj de cobre que estaba en la pared de la sala

-¿Qué hora es?

-las cinco y treinta

-¡por merlín es taradísimo! - dijo Hermione tomado su bolso - vamonos. Los niños deben de estar echando humos por las orejas

-ya lo creo

Ginny y Hermione salieron a paso veloz de la sala y fueron hasta la chimenea. Ginny tomo un puño de polvos flu, con voz fuerte dijo: _"a La Madriguera"_, el fuego verde apareció una vez mas y en un segundo ya se encontraban de nuevo en La Madriguera totalmente cubiertas de ceniza

-¡Ya llego mi madre! - grito Lily

Harry y Ron ya llevaban un rato ahí, y cada uno se acerco con su respectiva esposa, dándoles un tierno beso como saludo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí? - pregunto Hermione

-una hora mas o menos - contesto Ron

-se nos fue el tiempo platicando. Disculpen - dijo Ginny

-no te preocupes mama, ni siquiera sentimos el tiempo - dijo Julián quien jugaba con Denny

-si, el tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte - comento Megan - mamá, deberías de traernos mas seguido - Ginny y Hermione se miraron confundidas

Las dos familias se quedaron en La Madriguera hablando sobre la fiesta que darían a la mañana siguiente (claro todo esto hablado en voz baja, mientras los demás se entretenían en algo) Arthur anuncio a todos, que tanto Charlie, Bill y sorprendentemente Percy se quedarían una semana en La Madriguera para pasarla en familia, Molly se quedo boquiabierta al escuchar el nombre de su hijo al que no había visto en años y con tal cosa no pudo evitar que se le escaparan algunas lagrimas. Fue una platica muy larga, tanto que nadie se había percatado de que ya era mas de la media noche y que los niños ya estaban dormidos, a excepción de Julián y Megan que se encontraban aun sumidos en aquel juego muggle llamado "videojuego". Molly propuso que pasaran la noche en La Madriguera, ya que era muy tarde para viajar por la red flu, los demás aceptaron sin ninguna negativa y enseguida Ginny mando a Julián y Megan a dormir. Cada uno se retiro a un respectivo cuarto para descansar

19 de julio, 8:20 de la mañana, el movimiento en aquella vieja casa con numerosas habitaciones esta consumida por una agitación total, todo mundo andaba de un lado a otro tratando de tener todo listo para antes de las dos de la tarde, Hermione se había llevado a sus hijos al Londres muggle con la excusa de que visitarían a sus abuelos, los padres de la castaña. Mientras tanto en La Madriguera, Molly cocinaba el gran pastel para sus nietos, Ginny decoraba junto con Harry y su hija el jardín y Arthur se había marchado con Denny para esperar a Bill, Charlie y compañía en un traslador que habían puesto en una montaña del pueblo. Al poco rato llegaron Fred y George con su respectiva esposa e hijos, todos en La Madriguera los recibieron muy bien y Molly no dudo en invitarlos a desayunar en lo que el pastel se cocinaba, al poco rato, los recién llegados se unieron al proyecto de la fiesta sorpresa y luego cuando menos lo esperaron, Arthur había llegado a casa con sus hijos y sus nietos. La Señora Weasley no tardo en llenarle de besos la cara a Bill y Charlie y de unos calurosos abrazos a sus nueras y nietos, luego, cuando vio a Percy, extrañamente una gran tensión se hizo en la casa, las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer en ella como la noche anterior, ya que llevaba muchos años sin recibir una visita de su hijo, todos los malentendidos del pasado habían quedado atrás y aunque Molly y Arthur aun no conocían a los hijos de Percy, eso no les importo demasiado, porque lo que mas ponía contenta a Molly, era ver a su familia unida de nuevo. De repente aquella tensión que había estado, se esfumo, y se transformo en una agradable atmosfera.

Ya faltaba solo una hora para la fiesta de los gemelos, Hermione había ido a La Madriguera y dejo a sus hijos al cuidado de sus padres, quienes los traerían dentro de una hora junto con Ron, ya casi estaba todo listo; Molly daba los últimos toques al enorme pastel de los niños, Ginny mandaba unos cuantos hechizos para limpiar todo el desorden que se había hecho, Hermione ayudaba a Fleur con la comida especial que había preparado ella misma -Una receta especial de Francia- Angelina y Katie simplemente charlaban y los gemelos se encontraban en el asador con Harry como de costumbre, todos los demás jugaban o solo se quedaban sentados sin hacer nada.

-¡mamá, papá, tía, abuelos! - dijo Lily quien venia corriendo desde el umbral

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Molly alarmada

-¡tío Ron viene llegando!

-Ay hija pero no tienes que... ¡ahí vienen, escóndanse todos, ahí vienen! - grito Molly a todo pulmón

Automáticamente todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y buscaron un lugar decente donde ocultarse: Hermione, Fleur y Molly se habían ocultado tras un muro de ladrillos sin terminar, Angelina y Katie estaba agachadas en los arbustos, Lily y Julián habían tomado "prestada" la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, Kevin, Violette, Agnes, Kate y Angie, la hija de 13 años de Fred, se habían ocultado detrás de un grueso árbol (**n/a:** si recuerdan, todos ellos tuvieron una corta aparición en el primer capitulo y son hijos de Fred, George y Bill) los demás primos se ocultaron en el interior de la casa, al parecer los únicos que ni siquiera se habían enterado de que era hora de esconderse fueron los despistados Fred, George y Harry, quienes miraron confundidos toda la escena.

-_pap__á__, aquí esta muy oscuro_ _- se escucho la voz de Megan a lo lejos_

-¿Por qué todos se ocultan? - pregunto Fred en voz alta

-ahí vienen, escóndanse tontos - dijo Katie en un susurro que casi no era de oírse

-podrían repetirlo, es que no te escuchamos nada - dijo Harry

_-¡Auch, Me pisaste idiota! - dijo Denny a lo lejos, quien regañaba a su hermana por haberlo pisado_

_-niños no se peleen..._

-dije que ahí vienen - repitió desesperada

-¿Qué? - pregunto George

-creo que dijo que ahí venían - Dijo Harry

-ahhh... - dijo Fred sin tomarle importancia - ¿Qué, que?. ¡ocúltense! - grito

Tanto Fred, George y Harry apenas estaban buscando un lugar donde ocultarse, cuando un grito animado irrumpió en el jardín

-¡tíos Fred y George! - dijeron Megan y Denny al unísono

-¡hola! - dijeron estos nerviosos

-¿no se supone que...? - decía Ron cuando...

-¡sorpresa! - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Megan y Denny se quedaron congelados al escuchar el gran grito y al recibir toda una ola de papeles de colores y globos por todas partes, y sin mencionar que al levantarse solo habían visto a la gente de siempre y que ni por un momento les cruzo en la mente que se iban a encontrar con toda esa multitud de familiares. Tardaron un poco en caer en la cuenta de que todos les habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa, tal vez fue que todo mundo ahora los abrazaba y les llenaba de besos las mejillas, sea como sea, después de haber estado en trance unos minutos finalmente por fin una sonrisa se les dejo escapar.

-¡valla, todos están aquí, genial! - dijo Megan de lo mas contenta

-opino lo mismo - afirmo Denny

-no se lo esperaban ¿cierto? - dijo Julián quien abrazaba a sus primos y les entregaba un regalo a cada uno

-¡toda la familia esta aquí! - dijo Molly animadamente

-¡que comencé la fiesta! - gritaron los gemelos quienes aventaron un explosivo al cielo, uno de los que vendían en su tienda

Todo estaba iniciado, la fiesta había comenzado y toda la familia disfrutaba una reunión que no se presentaba todos los días. Los gemelos aun seguían en el asador preparando la carne, los sobrinos mas chicos estaban viciosos con el aparato muggle que les había traído Harry, mientras que algunos primos mas grandes se deleitaban con su musica preferida en una vieja rocola que Arthur había conseguido.

-¿cuánto tiempo les llevo preparar todo esto? - pregunto Denny que estaba comiendo un poco de esa comida francesa que Fleur había preparado

-dos meses aproximadamente - contesto Julián

-¡dos meses, eso es demasiado! - dijo bastante sorprendido

-si, es que teníamos que avisarles a los parientes para que todos estuviéramos reunidos

-la Abuela Molly se ve bastante contenta - Dijo Denny quien observaba a La Señora Weasley platicar con su consuegra

-si, la llegada de mi tío Percy la puso muy contenta

-me alegro

-¿oye, no sabes quienes son esas pelirrojas que están platicando con Megan? - pregunto Julián muy interesado

-esas pelirrojas son nada menos que tus primas Kate y Agnes, y para tu información son tres años mayores que tu

-¡Kate y Agnes! Valla hace mucho que no las veía, te juro que pensé que eran amigas de tu hermana y no que eran nuestras primas

-claro hermanito sobretodo porque en nuestra familia la mayoría no son pelirrojos - dijo Lily apareciendo de repente

-¿y a ti quien te llamo, bicho? - le dijo Julián ceñudo - no vez que estas son platicas de hombres, ándate de aquí o vete a hablar con Angie

-eres tan odioso - dijo la pequeña quien se retiro a platicar con su prima

-¡Denny! - se escucho una voz. Era una rubia de cabello largo que venia corriendo desde el otro extremo con un regalo en manos

-¡hola Denny, disculpa la tardanza! - dijo la rubia algo agitada - ¿y Megan?

-Pl-pla-platicando con una prima - dijo Denny bastante ruborizado y señalando donde estaba su hermana

-que bien. Me dijeron todos los demás que no tardaran en venir, la madre de Jesse los traerá - le sonrió - esto es para ustedes

-gracias... - dijo con la orejas coloradas

-no me vas a presentar a tu amiga Denny - dijo Julián sonriendo seductoramente. La chica solo bajo la mirada algo sonrojada

-ah si...ella es Diane Longbotton, va en el salón de mi hermana - dijo el castaño quien le mando una mirada asesina a su primo

-encantada - dijo esta

-¿no, nos habíamos conocido antes? - pregunto Julián sacando su mejor pose de galán. Denny lo miraba con odio

-pues yo creo que no...

-¡Diane! - grito Megan a lo lejos

-¡Megan!

-¡que alegría verte de nuevo!

-¡lose!

-hay tantas cosas que contarnos, ven te presentare a mis primos... 96 le decía Megan quien la llevaba del brazo, luego, Julián hizo un sonido para hacerse notar

-¿ya conoces a mi primo Julián? - pregunto la pelirroja arqueando una ceja

-si...

-genial, entonces ya puedo presentarte a mis otros primos. Te van a caer muy bien...

-pero Megan, estábamos platicando - dijo Julián en tono de reclamo

-por merlín Julián, no seas asalta cunas y búscate una de tu edad, ella es mi mejor amiga - le dijo algo malhumorada

Julián, Diane y Denny se quedaron de piedra, ninguno encontró nada que decir por el comentario tan poco apropiado de la chica, pero en el fondo Denny agradeció su intervención.

-yo... - dijo Julián

-vamonos - finalizo Megan arrastrando a su amiga hasta donde estaban sus otros primos

-¡porque Megan es tan inoportuna! - chillo el chico

-ya la conoces como es, no le hagas caso, y aparte tiene razón, Diane es una niña, mejor búscate una de tu edad - dijo Denny tratando de no sonar tan obvio

-si, verdad

-mejor hay que esperar a mis otros amigos, ahí habrá muchas chicas

-de acuerdo

-andando - dijo Denny no sin antes echar un vistazo hacia donde estaba su hermana, quien le guiño un ojo y luego le sonrió picaramente, a lo que este contesto guiñándole un ojo también.

Habían llegado mas invitados, algunos comían, otros bailaban, pero la fiesta si que tenia ambiente, ya estaba oscureciendo y era hora de partir el anhelado pastel de cumpleaños, Molly salio con una enorme pastel con betún de chocolate encima y doce velitas, el pastel estaba dibujado con el retrato del jugador favorito de Quidditch de Megan y Denny, ambos sonrieron. Toda la familia se amontono detrás de los cumpleañeros, las velas aun estaban encendidas y Molly les dijo que pidieran un deseo antes de apagarlas, ambos pensaron unos segundos y luego soplaron las velas juntos, todos les aplaudieron entonces y los felicitaron embarrando algo de betún en sus caras.

Molly partió el pastel en varios trozos para que todos pudieran comer, el sabor del pastel era fantastico: fresa, durazno y merengue, una delicia. Luego de eso, dieron paso a los regalos: sus amigos les regalaban cosas como ropa, cosas relacionadas con el Quidditch, maquillaje, tarjetas de felicitación etc. La familia de Bill les habían obsequiado un pase doble a Francia que valía durante dos años y que podrían usarlo el día que ellos gustaran, también habían recibido una túnica nueva cada uno, regalo de parte de Charlie y su familia; Los Abuelos Weasley les habían obsequiado unas bonitas sudaderas tejidas por Molly; Lily y Julián les habían regalado un libro de encantamientos a Megan y una camiseta de su equipo favorito de Quidditch a Denny; Fred y George les habían regalado a cada quien, una canasta completa de objetos para hacer bromas y diferentes artículos, cortesía de su tienda; Percy les había traído unos cubrecamas que vendían en el pueblo donde el vivía y el regalo final eran unas escobas nimbus del año actual, obsequio de sus padres.

El resto de la fiesta transcurrió muy divertida, los gemelos como siempre hicieron su acto y prendieron cientos de fuegos pirotécnicos al cielo que iluminaba la noche y que hacia que pareciera un espectáculo único. Todo mundo siguió bailando, cantando, comiendo, diciendo bromas o haciendo cualquier cosa que alegrara la noche, todo esto duro hasta que la mayoría ya estaba cansado y la celebración termino hasta que el ultimo invitado se retiro. Fue una fiesta muy bonita, todos quedaron encantados, y aunque no halla acudido una gran masa de gente, los invitados que hubo se fueron con una velada muy divertida. Luego de una fiesta que había reunido a toda la familia de nuevo, La Madriguera decidió dormir afín.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron muy tarde. Molly había sido la primera en despertar y como siempre, preparo un extenso desayuno para todos los que se hospedaban en su casa, ya cuando estaba todo listo, golpeo una campanita para que todos fueran a desayunar su típico almuerzo: huevos, pan tostado y zumo de naranja.

Toda la semana había sido muy gratificante y pacifica, pero desafortunadamente había llegado el día de despedirse. Bill, Charlie, Percy y los gemelos se encontraban afuera de La Madriguera despidiéndose de sus familiares, después de unos cuantos abrazos, lagrimas y besos, por fin cada uno se marcho a sus hogares, dejando a La Madriguera solamente con Molly y con Arthur. La familia de Harry y Ron hicieron lo mismo, debían de estar al pendiente del trabajo y de sus actividades cotidianas. Ya habría una reunión familiar de nuevo.

Era una hermosa mañana en el pueblo. La casa de Ron y Hermione estaba muy silenciosa, sus hijos aun no despertaban, por lo tanto aprovecharon para desayunar juntos en el jardín y sobretodo a solas. Hermione se encontraba preparando la comida favorita de su amado esposo para llevarla al jardín, mientras Ron revisaba unos pendientes relacionados con el trabajo.

-¿Hermione que haces? - pregunto Ron interesado ya que el aroma de los Hot-Cakes le abría el apetito

-tu desayuno favorito - contesto sonriéndole

-tu si sabes consentir a la gente - Ron se incorporo dejando la montaña de papeles en la mesa y tomando a su esposa por la cintura - ¿sabias que te amo?

-si, lo sabia. Yo también te amo - lo beso

-¿no ha llegado nada de correspondencia? - pregunto aun aferrado a su esposa

-no, parece que Pigwidgeon lo olvido otra vez

-pero que lechuza tan mas torpe, tendremos que conseguir otra para la correspondencia si es que Pig sigue olvidando traernos el correo - Ron tomo asiento de nuevo y sus ojos continuaron viendo su montaña de papeles

-¡mira ahí viene! - dijo Hermione que abrió la ventana de la cocina para dejar pasar a la lechuza, luego le desamarro la correspondencia que estaba atada a su pata y le dio una galleta en señal de agradecimiento

-¿hay algo nuevo? - pregunto el pelirrojo desde la mesa con los ojos aun fijos en su trabajo

-cuentas, cuentas y mas cuentas

-que bien, si no fuera por las deudas nadie se acordaría de nosotros - dijo Ron sarcástico e incorporándose para ir a la sala

Hermione estaba revisando las correspondencia, cuando, al pasar una de las cuentas, encontró un sobre que no le pareció familiar, era azul cielo con un listón dorado en medio. Hermione lo abrió, saco el contenido del sobre, era una especie de tarjeta con una nota aparte, la castaña leyó la nota y luego de leerla por segunda vez, llamo a su marido:

-¡Ron, ven a ver esto! - grito desde la cocina

-¡que pasa! - dijo a lo lejos

-¡llego algo nuevo en el correo! - Ron llego a la cocina de nuevo

-¿qué es eso? - pregunto

-veló tu mismo

Ron tomo la misteriosa carta, pero al ver el sobre, su entrecejo se frunció automáticamente.

-¡Hermione, me dijiste que..! - le dijo de mal modo

-Ron, antes de que empieces con tus celos absurdos, lee primero lo que dice - Hermione sonrió de manera extraña - A que no creerás lo que dice ahí

Ron la miro confundido, pero decidió leer antes de juzgar, luego, cuando termino de leer el contenido de la correspondencia, sonrió de la misma manera que su esposa. Tenia razón, nadie creería lo que ese sobre tenia adentro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Seré sincera, acepto que este capitulo no se ve tan interesante, pero tiene una parte muy importante para la historia. Espero y no se hallan decepcionado. Tres semanas sin actualizar, valla y yo que dije que seria cada semana y media xD, pero deben de ser comprensivos, estas fechas decembrinas no me lo permitieron, navidad, año nuevo, la engordadera y todo eso, pero ahora si prometo cumplir con el plazo de actualización que me puse a mi misma.

Para el próximo capitulo: solo se que el contenido de la misteriosa carta será revelado, y de ahí, mi inspiración me dirá que mas agregar.

No se les olvide apretar "go" allá abajito y dejar su review, créanme que los reviews me alientan mucho en seguir escribiendo y a ser una mejor escritora. Así que ya saben, déjenme su critica, buena o mala, y me harán muy feliz.

¡Gracias a todas las almas bondadosas que dieron click en mi historia y me dejaron un review!

Besos.

Sweet Ivanovv


End file.
